A poisoned Gift
by Isia-pegasus
Summary: MUAHA! I'm back jack! I wrote a fanfiction that contains Cooler, Frieza, and a made-up named Kikain, The rating might go up..but I don't know! X3 Please RR CFM, VB(soon)
1. Default Chapter

~Chibi Goku: *laughing*  
  
~Angelica: Stop laughing!! This isn't funny!!  
  
~Cooler: *wraps tail around her waist* I think it is  
  
~Chi-Chi: This is another fan fiction by Angelica who is currently getting  
molested by Cooler  
  
~Angelica: Damn right! Cooler get the hell off me!!  
  
~Cooler: *lifts her in the air* No thanks  
  
~Angelica: meep o.o help  
  
~~~~~~~~~ A Poison gift~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two Ice Jins stood in a room getting ready for tonight's ceremony, Brothers  
they are one named Cooler and the other Freiza. Tonight they were  
celebrating they're latest victory of conquering the East Noumo Galaxy,  
that would make they're 1000th conquered galaxy and they're father had a  
special present for them."Perphaps it's more troops for our armies"Freiza  
said stepping out of the hydro cleansing system with a towel wrapped  
loosely around his waist, Cooler looked at this brother and shook his  
head." No my dear brother...It's something more then that. I promise you, if  
it were new troops we would have already seen them." I suppose your right,"  
The younger one agreed as he placed his body armor on his 'special' area.  
Freiza was in his final form and Cooler in this third form as they exited  
the large room; they walked down the hallway towards the grand banquet hall  
where everyone was to feast and cheer towards the victory. King Cold was in  
a small room next to the banquet hall talking to a snake-like creature  
about the present that he had ordered for his sons, the creature's name was  
Namu and walked over to a drape-covered box, then pulled the drape down  
exposing a human girl inside. The human girl was from earth and was a  
master at the Japanese Katana but that didn't help when she was captured,  
King Cold looked over the girl's features, Short brown hair, Almost empty  
looking chestnut eyes, and small scars on her arms; a little damaged but  
other than that it was perfect. "She will do nicely, I'm very pleased Namu  
you've done well" "Thank you your exsssssellently " Namu hissed and covered  
the box again, the girl growled and glared at the two before her view was  
broken by the sheet. The girl better known as Kikain which meant Power  
killer sat on the cold iron bottom of the cage, pulled her knees to her  
chest and placed her crossed arms on the knees; Sorry but she wasn't going  
to be some gift to this guy's son. She closed her eyes and sighed, all to  
do now was to wait for the opportune moment then strike with everything she  
had. The two Ice Jins walked into the banquet hall and raised a fist to  
insure victory as the thousands of soldiers cheered raising they're fists  
yelling. *"Hail Freiza! Hail Cooler!" Cooler smirked at his brother as they  
took they're seats at a table reserved for them and them alone, King Cold  
looked at Namu as he watched him drag the girl out of the box and clasp a  
collar around her neck, Kikain resisted but was tugged harshly towards the  
door. King Cold walked out and looked at this sons smiling starting to  
congratulate them on they're victory and how he was very proud of them  
both. "My sons I grant you both with a gift that came all the way from the  
planet which the inhabitants call Earth." Cooler and Freiza looked at each  
other with a slightly confused faces, King Cold snapped his fingers and  
Namu brought in the struggling Kikain. Cooler and Frieza's faces lit up  
like a freakin Bonfire with the additional gasoline as they saw Kikain,  
sure they had seen several females before but there was something different  
about this one. Kikain glared at the two ice Jins and growled trying to get  
the collar off her neck but Namu pressed a button making it tighten and  
choke Kikain. She fell to her knees coughing and gasping for air until the  
collar loosened up once more, Freiza and Cooler looked at they're father  
and expressed signs of gratitude to him." Thank you father! You are most  
kind" "This is the greatest present ever! Thank you" King Cold nodded  
accepting they're appraisals, Namu looked down at Kikain who was looking  
around for a way to escape. Cooler and Freiza got up from they're seats and  
made they're way over to Kikain to examine her more closely by touching her  
hair and body; the armies of men smirked while the two examined they're new  
gift. "Get your blood stained hands off me!!" Kikain shouted trying to bite  
Frieza's wondering hand off; Freiza retracted his hand smirking then  
looking over to his brother. "My quiet a feisty one we have brother" "I  
wonder if she's this feisty in bed," Cooler laughed along with his brother.  
Kikain smirked slowly getting to her feet then standing at full height  
which was five foot four inches while the brothers where each six feet four  
inches. (OOC: Shut up it's my fan fiction I can do whatever I want) "Let us  
introduce ourselves, I'm C-"Cooler began until Kikain cut him off with a  
loud sarcastic remark. "I know your Jack meoff and your brother is Blo  
meoff." Freiza smacked her with the back of his hand hard, Kikain fell to  
the ground from the impact and started to laugh from her little joke. She  
looked up at them and licked a small amount of blood from the corner of her  
mouth off." you will address us as Master Cooler and Master Freiza,  
Understand Wench?!" Freiza grabbed Kikain roughly by the neck bringing her  
up to his eye level, Kikain screamed in pain as his grip tightened around  
her tiny neck."Y-yes..." Cooler frowned, as she did not give the correct  
answer, Freiza frowned as well tightening his grip more and more, until  
Kikain answered the way they wanted. "Yes Master Freiza."  
Both Cooler and his brother smirked as Freiza dropped Kikain, Kikain  
dropped to the ground coughing and gasping for the air she so desperately  
needed at the moment.  
Cooler looked at Kikain on the ground and his face softened up ever so  
slightly, he actually felt bad for this earth woman but wait! Sympathy?!  
Was this what he was feeling inside? This was too absurd, Cooler's face  
went back to the cold expression it had always been; Kikain held herself  
from breaking down crying, she had to be strong and not let these....these  
bastards see her weakness. Cooler looked at Namu and crossed his muscular  
arms, He smirked as a unpure thought snapped into his mind .:: Time to  
break this new gift:: "Get her some suitable clothes and bring her to my  
chambers Namu" Namu nodded hissing slightly as he pulled Kikain up from the  
floor and led her into another room. The festivities continued on until  
theu grew tired, they left the banquet hall in a half drunken state.  
Freiza was mad at his older brother, why did he get to play with they're  
new gift? Cooler looked at his younger brother then ventured into his  
chambers, the toom was decorated in the same colors of his skin, the walls  
were a deep purple with white drapes. In the middle of this large room was  
a canopy bed with purple and black sheets with the same colored drapes  
seeming to drip from the wire canopy above. Kikain was trying to break the  
chain that was clasped onto her foot from the bed, when she heard Cooler  
come in the room she stopped her actions and leaned back slightly. Cooler  
walked over to her with a weasel-like smirk slapped on his face when he  
caught sight of Kikain, She was wearing a purple/black outlined bikini top  
with black cloth covering her lower waist area;(OOC: Think Princess  
Leia(sp) from Return of the Jedi, when she was Jabba's slave peoplez)  
obsidien bracelets decorated her small arms, and ankles. Kikain glared at  
Cooler,as she did a few strands of hair fell over her shoulders and face  
which made Cooler whince in pain from the hardening that was happening  
below. "Let me go this instant you damn Ice jin!" Cooler grabbed her  
wrists, slamming her into the headboard and pinning her, They're mouths  
connected, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Kikain groaned and turned  
her head away from Cooler, He leaned in towards her ear and whispered."  
Time to break you my little slave."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chi-Chi: Alright that was the first chapter^_^ hope you all enjoyed  
  
~Cooler: I sure did...  
  
~Angelica: Course you did you perv!! 


	2. Second short chappie

Chibi Goku: Yaay!! New chappie!!  
  
Angelica: After watching Coolers Revenge countless times I came up with a  
page, enjoy you little brats .  
  
Cooler: Some people just can't get enough of me   
  
Chi-Chi: -.- Big ego alert!!  
  
No breaking  
  
Kikain's eyes widen as Cooler whispered those words into her ear; she  
clenched her teeth together and started to push him back from her. Cooler's  
eyes gleamed with amazement and glittered with entertainment as she tried  
to push him away from her. "I guess you won't be as easy to break as the  
other women slaves I've had." "I will never be broken, not by you or  
anybody!!" Kikain yelled as a green light surrounded her, Cooler scowled,  
as the force of her pushing him grew stronger and stronger by the moment.  
The shackles on her feet shattered to nothing more than cosmic dust, Cooler  
tightened his grip around her wrists pushing her back. Kikain yelled out  
loud as her strength increased, the wave of power sent Cooler flying into  
one of the walls. Cooler hit the wall whincing and leaving a imprint of  
himself in the paster, he glared at Kikain who got off the bed grabbing her  
katana that was on his dresser; She looked at Cooler kissing the palm of  
her hand then softly blowing on it. "nice knowing ya." Kikain ran out of  
the room then down the long hallway, Cooler got out of the hole and ran  
over to a intercom." Salza!! The girl has escaped, stop her!!!" "Of course  
lord Cooler" Next thing ya know Kikain was being confronted by a bunch of  
guards, she unsheathed her katana and kept on running slashing and killing  
anyone who got in her way. She ran into one room hoping to lose the guards  
that were following her, the guard ran past the door being completely  
unaware of where she was. A blue hair, blue eyed woman who was wearing a  
shirt with dirty overalls looked over to her and blinked walking over."  
Excuse me...who are you? You seem to be new and in a lot of trouble." She  
said noticing the guards running past the door, Kikain looked at the woman  
then noticed that she was in the repair docks." My name is Kikain and I'd  
like to get back to earth."  
  
Angelica: OKAY I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT ENJOY!!  
  
Chi-Chi: .........She has writers block  
  
Angelica: SHUT UP!   
  
Cooler: ha-ha! 


End file.
